Pre-Fiesta (Lemmon)
by jean.troncoso.186
Summary: Esta historia esta en progreso, perdonen las faltas ortográficas u.u pero se hace lo que puede.


La fiesta estaba recién comenzando, Henry, Thomas, Charlie, Susan, Sasha y Sherry estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala de estar, no habían tragos así que 4 personas deciden salir a comprar dejando a Thomas y Sherry solos en el departamento, ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra, los minutos pasaban y el aburrimiento incrementaba, en un momento Sherry hizo sonar sus dedos y levantando su dedo índice dijo:  
-Veo que los dos estamos aburridos y que los demás demorarán en llegar, así que, ¿Qué tal si jugamos a verdad o reto?  
-No parece una mala idea –asintió Thomas con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Entonces yo empiezo, Tom –dijo sherry con una sonrisa coqueta.  
-¿Tom? Eres la primera persona que me llama de esa forma, es un poco raro.  
-¿en serio? Tu cara me dice que te gustó que te haya llamado así, además pienso que suena tierno de esa manera –dijo sherry con tono burlesco.  
Sherry fue la primera en preguntar.  
-¿Verdad o reto? –dijo ella.  
-Reto.  
-Entonces te reto a que mantengas un hielo en tu mano hasta que se descongele por completo.  
Thomas cumplió el mandado de Sherry un poco molesto, ya que se le durmió la palma producto del frío.  
-Mi turno –dijo Thomas con entusiasmo –¿verdad o reto?  
-Verdad –respondió ella.  
-Entonces esta será una pregunta más atrevida, ¿has tenido tu primera vez? –dijo Thomas sin mirarla a los ojos producto de la vergüenza.  
-La verdad… No, ni siquiera he tenido una relación seria.  
-Vaya, entonces nos parecemos bastante –la sonrisa de Thomas rebosaba de sus mejillas –No he tenido sexo y nunca una relación seria, pensé que era el único solitario del grupo.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y mantuvieron su mirada fija por minutos, hubo un silencio inquietante en el ambiente hasta que Thomas decidió romper ese inquietante ambiente.  
-Entonces, te toca –dijo señalándola con su dedo índice.  
-Oh, si… si, me toca, ¿verdad o reto?  
-Esta vez iré por verdad, mi mano sigue entumecida por el frío.  
-Entonces, mi pregunta es: ¿Piensas que soy linda?  
-Eh, bueno como decirlo… tu eres muy linda, a mi parecer eres preciosa… una de las chicas más lindas que he conocido.  
-Oh, ¿en serio? No esperaba eso, nunca nadie me había dicho eso.

Sus manos se juntaron y entre cruzaron sus dedos, Thomas dirigió su otra mano a la mejilla de Sherry tocando su pelo con sus dedos, sus bocas se acercaron hasta que lograron juntarse, fue un juego de bocas de 10 segundos, Thomas mantenía su mano en la cabeza de Sherry solo que esta vez la tenía en la nuca de ella, cuando separaron sus bocas se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sonrieron a la par y siguieron con las preguntas. Thomas empezó:  
-Vaya, eso fue… ¿Cómo describirlo? Relajante y dulce al momento, un detalle muy bonito, en fin, sigamos con el juego ya que era mi turno, ¿Verdad o reto?  
-Escojo reto, y si, sentí lo mismo.  
-ok, pues te reto a que me muestres tus pechos.  
-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué clase de reto es ese?  
-Nunca dijimos que íbamos a tener restricciones, ¿verdad?  
-Eh, si pero… no tengo ningún inconveniente al cumplir el reto, pero ya sabes… mi tamaño… me acompleja un poquitín.  
-Jajaja, no te preocupes por eso, es solo un detalle.  
-Bueno, si tú lo dices.

Sherry se subió la blusa que traía y dejo al descubierto su abdomen desnudo y su sostén, lentamente lo desabrochó y lo dejó caer para que Thomas pudiera ver su pecho desnudo.  
-Entonces, ¿Qué te parece?  
-Vaya, la verdad… creo que te ves más hermosa ahora, creo que nunca se lo he dicho a nadie pero… prefiero los pechos un poco más pequeños de lo normal –Thomas miró hacia al piso disimulando que le picaba la nariz.  
-Entonces, ¿qué tal si los tocas? No tengo ningún problema con eso.  
-Bueno, solo si tú me dejas.

Thomas acercó lentamente sus manos a los pechos de Sherry, cuando ya había hecho contacto con ellos, desde abajo los subió y los dejó caer para luego manosearlos más, Sherry liberó un pequeño gemido con un gesto de placer en su cara, Thomas se detuvo y miró a Sherry, se miraron fijamente y volvieron a acercar sus bocas, esta vez fue un beso de 1 minuto, fue un juego de lenguas y un manoseo por parte de los dos.  
-¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto? –dijo Thomas.  
-Por supuesto, no cambiaré mi respuesta.  
-Bueno, si así lo quieres.

Se volvieron a besar y Thomas se sacó su polera, cuando ya tenía su abdomen desnudo Sherry lo lanzó al sofá de la sala de estar, Thomas se sacó los pantalones y Sherry sus shorts y calzas, los dos tenían la parte de debajo de su ropa interior hasta que Thomas decide bajar sus boxers dejando al descubierto su pene erecto, Sherry hizo un gesto de sorpresa y agrandó sus ojos, ella se puso de rodillas mientras Thomas se acomodaba en el sillón para estar en una buena posición, Ella acercó sus manos al pene y empezó a masturbarlo, ella no resistió y lo empezó a chupar, ella subía y bajaba mientras Thomas tomaba el pelo de Sherry para que no le molestara, a Sherry le empezó a escurrir baba del costado de la boca mientras seguía chupando, Thomas sentía un placer que nunca antes había sentido, quería más, mucho más, así que removió a Sherry y la puso de pie para poder bajar sus calzones, los bajó lentamente y dejó al descubierto el trasero de Sherry, él la sentó en el sillón en la misma posición que estaba el anteriormente, se agachó y empezó a lamer su vagina, lentamente metía su lengua y chupaba, Sherry gemía de placer, Thomas seguía chupando y Sherry cada vez gemía más fuerte hasta que Thomas se levantó y puso a sherry en cuatro, el introdujo su pene lentamente en la vagina de Sherry, ella dio un leve gemido y empezó a jadear, Thomas empezaba a meter y sacar, meter y sacar, Thomas también jadeaba, Sherry empezó a gemir más fuerte que antes, cada vez gemía aún más fuerte y seguía jadeando mucho más, los dos estaban sudando, Thomas siguió metiendo cada vez más rápido, metida tras metida aumentaba la fuerza en la que Sherry gemía, en un momento Thomas hizo un sonido y disminuyó su velocidad, dijo entrecortado:  
-No aguan… to más, me voy a correr.  
-Yo también, estoy a… punto.

Thomas paró de meter y dio una última metida mientras los dos exclamaban juntos.  
-¡Me voy!

Thomas eyaculó dentro de la vagina de Sherry, los fluidos se juntaban y Thomas decidió dar la última metida mezclando los fluidos de los dos, eso último los hizo gemir a ambos puesto que sus genitales seguían sensibles, Thomas sacó su pene de la vagina de Sherry y la puso de pie, los dos se miraron fijamente y de nuevo volvieron a besarse, puesto que el departamento era de Thomas decidieron acostarse en su habitación, los dos se acurrucaron bajo las sabanas y antes de que se quedaran dormidos Sherry le dijo al oído:  
-Fue un lindo momento, Tom.

Luego de decir eso le dio un último beso en los labios y se quedaron dormidos. 

Pasó media hora y los dos seguían durmiendo, se escuchó que alguien abrió la puerta, eran los chicos que volvían con los tragos, ellos al ver la ropa desparramada en la sala de estar se quedaron sorprendidos, Henry con una carcajada dijo:  
-Parece que aquí hubo bastante diversión mientras no estábamos.

Los 4 chicos caminaron directo al cuarto de Thomas y los sorprendieron durmiendo plácidamente abrazados, Henry aplaudió con fuerza para despertarlos y exclamó.  
-Linda Noche, ¿No? 

Thomas y Sherry despertaron de un salto y se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a los chicos observándolos, Sherry enrojecida se tapaba la cara con las sabanas para que no vieran su cara de vergüenza mientras que Thomas sonreía y decía:  
-Maldición, olvidé que los demás iban a volver pronto.

-No se ve que estés muy preocupado por eso –dijo Henry con una sonrisa de lado a lado.  
-Puede que tengas razón en eso –dijo sonriéndole a su amigo.  
-¡Maldición, Déjense de juegos y tráiganme ropa que todavía estamos desnudos! -Exclamó Sherry.


End file.
